La gramática de Panem
by HardLohve
Summary: 27 letras, 27 palabras, 27 drabbles. Reinventemos el abecedario con la colaboración de este universo hungeriano. Libros, películas, personajes, lugares, escenas… ¿Os sumáis? a escribir la gramática de Panem. –Reto permanente: "Filosofía y Letras", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". –Zanjejmos hoy el reto con la "Z", de "Zapato".
1. con la A, de Adiós

Disclaimers: a la inspiración de este fic corresponde la trilogía distópica de Suzanne Collins y demás agentes a los que ella haya cedido sus derechos de autor.

* * *

¡Hola!

Este fic participa en el reto permanente: " **Filosofía y Letras** ", del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera".

Será una colección de drabbles de 155 palabras cada uno, a través de una palabra por capítulo, sobre un momento, escena o personaje de la saga, y en orden alfabético, de ahí lo de "gramática". Además, me he propuesto como reto paralelo que todos los drables hablen o toquen la relación de las hermanas Everdeen. Porque nunca lo he hecho. Porque creo que en FFN se explota poco. Y porque es mi mejor modo de honrar a Prim (vaaaaale, sí, y a Katniss, qué remedio) por esa relación tan preciosa que tienen que ni en los libros me sació.

Espero que os guste el experimento. Abajo podréis dejarme vuestras impresiones (no os cobro; lo prometo). Y cualquiera interesado en participar, que se pase por el foro, que estaremos más que encantados de contar con ella / él.

Sin más preámbulos…

* * *

1\. CON LA "A", DE "ADIÓS".

* * *

Entre sollozos, entre lágrimas. Entre bombas, entre estertores de llamaradas. Dale la espalda, no mires atrás.

Sacude la mano, permite que el patito aletee, que siga agonizando. Este ya no es su mundo; de él sólo queda sangre, muerte, cenizas en la boca.

Acéptalo.

Déjalo partir.

No aporrees el muro, las llamas. De poco va a servir; de nada os va a rehuir.

Despídete.

Di adiós por siempre. Adiós porque no volverá. Siempre porque no olvidarás.

Despídete.

Di dolor. Di pena. Di añoranza. Di hermana. Di hasta otra.

Un adiós guarda desgarradoras horas de despedida; aunque en paradoja, también conllevan una bienvenida.

Su bienvenida.

Tu despedida.

Sentimientos y cordura se dispersan, carne y alma se distancian, vida y aire se divorcian. Muerte los caza a todos, congoja te caza a ti.

Sé concluyente.

Escapa al mañana; huye del ayer, para no estar aquí hoy.

Últimos momentos. Últimos instantes.

¿Qué tienes que decir?

Eso mismo… adiós.


	2. Con la B, de Basta

Disclaimers: a la inspiración de este fic corresponde la trilogía distópica de Suzanne Collins y demás agentes a los que ella haya cedido sus derechos de autor.

* * *

2\. CON LA "B", DE "BASTA".

* * *

Dicen que la olvides... Pero no comprenden que no puedes.

Dicen que ya no vive... Pero no comprenden que en tu corazón aún persiste.

Dicen que la dejes ir... pero no ven que es ella quien te está llamando.

Dicen que te estás lastimando... Pero no conciben que sea algo intencionado.

Dicen que lo superes... pero no ven que sin ella el progreso es fracaso.

Dicen que no puedes existir así… no saben que ahí estás de acuerdo.

Dicen que ya vale, basta… no saben que eso te ha calado.

No quieres sufrir. Ni aguantar más desconsuelos. No quieres respirar. Ni amanecer en la agonía de su ausencia, el agujero en el pecho.

Cae la noche, los colores corren a esconderse. Todo es negro, asfixia, abandono.

Ríes, sin jamás sonreír. Hablas, sin jamás expresar. Lloras, sin jamás desahogarte. Cantas, sin jamás liberarte.

Buscas un arma, una bala, una cuchillada, una pastilla.

Un basta… un gong.


	3. Con la C, de Celos

Disclaimers: a la inspiración de este fic corresponde la trilogía distópica de Suzanne Collins y demás agentes a los que ella haya cedido sus derechos de autor.

* * *

 **3\. CON LA "C", DE "CELOS".**

* * *

Tras la noticia, solo sientes una cosa: Celos.

Te refugias en tu habitación, alterada, lanzando juguetes y pisoteando los que se atraviesan en tu camino.

Un bebé. Una cosa fea, rosada, arrugada y escandalosa… que te robará horas de mamá. Que te robará abrazos de papá.

Te resistes a volver a clase. Seguro que ellos se desharán de él si te niegas a ir a clase.

Error.

Con papá uno no puede andarse con tonterías. No Señor.

Decides que necesitas volver a usar un pañal. La respuesta no es la que cabría esperar.

Mamá frunce la frente. Papá te sentencia a lavar tu orinada rebeldía. Lo que, decididamente, es una asquerosidad.

Nace.

Te mantienes distante, mirándola con tirria, haciéndole saber que su presencia no es grata.

Celos. Fieros como la sangre; crueles como el hambre.

Que tardan en dejar paso al amor.

Celos: agudos; vanidosos; avivados.

Que resurgen cuando ella vuela libre… y tú no.


	4. con la D, de Deuda

Disclaimers: La Sussie, chavales. la Sussie es la dueña de la situación y los personajes.

* * *

4\. CON LA "D", DE "DEUDA.

* * *

Incordio en el pecho, pellizco en la mente, asedio que no deja descansar. Deuda. Sabor agridulce, pesado en manos temblorosas, blancas como la tiza, que se ajustan frías, ciñendo un carcaj.

Yergue la espalda. La multitud aguarda. La guerra ha terminado, pero el último show debe continuar.

Ser lastimado es ser traicionado. Ser quien lastima es saldar. ¿Hipocresía? Algo. Pero, ¿qué más da?

Le arrebataron la alegría, y en deuda con tal tristeza, pagar con una muerte presidencial es crucial.

La evocación de su sonrisa es una onza de dolor. Su agonía una cuchillada directa al corazón. Su recuerdo una infección enterrada en la herida. Su muerte un cuerpo prematuramente calcinado, que en sus brazos se desmenuzó en cenizas.

Deuda.

La más importante, la que ni el fin de la guerra paga, contraída, al arrebatarle a la persona que más amara.

Estoica, gira hacia el balcón.

Lo hace sin titubear:

Tensar, apuntar, disparar.

¿Deuda…?

Flap.


	5. con la E, de estrés

Disclaimers: La Sussie, chavales. la Sussie es la dueña de la situación y los personajes.

* * *

5\. CON LA "E", DE "ESTRÉS".

* * *

Todos hablan y hablan. Sin parar. Imponen, exigen, presionan, aguardan a que seas la cara, la voz, el símbolo de una revolución. Figura manipulable, representante de un orquestado papel.

La cabeza da vueltas, motas negras bailan ante tu vista.

Abandonas. Huyes buscando soledad, el contenedor donde dejar desbordar el grito.

Aliada. Vencedora. Enemiga. Objetivo. Cazadora. Tributo. Rebelde. Sinsajo.

Demasiados títulos. Demasiadas imposiciones. Demasiadas expectativas, exigencias que no son las tuyas.

Colapsas.

Respiras, errática. Nudo en el estómago, presión en el pecho, grises nubarrones nublándote el juicio, drenando, cegando, mareando.

Ni siquiera percibes su presencia; hasta que su voz susurra:

–Calma. Respira. Estás estresada, he ahí el problema.

Estallas.

Renuncias a seguir aparentando una calma que lejos estás de sentir. Puede leerte igual que a un libro abierto.

–No. El problema es que ya no sé quién soy.

–Katniss. –Sonríe–. Sólo eso. Ni sinsajo ni chica en llamas. Sólo Katniss. –Te abraza–. Mi hermana.


	6. Con la F, de Fuego

Disclaimers: Ella firma Collins, yo HardLove. Ella firma en talonarios, yo en fanfics. Diferencias hay, ¿eh? no me diréis que no.

* * *

6\. CON LA "F", DE "FUEGO".

* * *

Tú fría, ella calurosa. Tú distante, ella pura chispa, cálida y agradable al estar cerca. Tú introvertida, recelosa, el corazón cerrado bajo llave. Ella abierta, extrovertida, sin miedo a demostrar cariño, a arropar y desterrar el frío, las tinieblas.

Porque ella fue fuego. De ése que quema hostilidades, que derrite corazones. Del que arrasa, candente, y purifica. Del que fluye intenso cuando besa, conquistando afectos, derramándote amor en las venas.

Ella.: brillante, vivaz, indomable. Una llamarada de gentileza, una corteza de brasas. Inclemente lava revolviéndose ante las adversidades, flameando sin rendirse ante las dolencias.

Y cuando la muerte incinera, y el cuerpo se requema. Cuando la sangre se fermenta, los cabellos tornan velo ígneo, escaldándole piel y venas, saqueándole oxígeno y pulmones, entonces vuelve a ser… fuego.

Lumbre líquida por manos, lava viva por cuerpo, crepitar ardiente por última oración.

Porque fuego la bautizó.

Fuego la moldeó.

Fuego fue. Y como tal… al fuego regresó.


	7. Con la G, de Gale

Disclaimers: Mea es la situación, de Collins los personajes.

* * *

7\. CON LA "G", DE "GALE".

* * *

—Hazme volar, Gale.

Él la toma de las manos y empieza a girar y a girar, más y más deprisa, hasta que los pies de ella dejan de tocar el suelo.

El sol cae, alfombrando el exterior de dorado. Acodada en la ventana, los observas jugar. La hace dar vueltas y vueltas, más alto, más deprisa, la sube y baja mientras ambos ríen con deleite. Risas bautizando dos cuerpos hermanados. El de ella, la única persona que estás segura de querer, y el de él, único en hacerte sentir confiada, fuerte, segura.

Gale.

Cara angulosa, estilizada; ojos grises y maduros, profundos; pelo oscuro, espeso. Expresión desenfadada aunque seria, renuente a reír, liberado.

Hermano de caza, amigo de bosque, aliado y confidente.

Gale. De sonrisa cínica y ladeada, esa mueca que aprendiste a querer. A devolver. A atesorar.

Y después a odiar.

—Hazme volar, Gale.

El vuelo acaba en explosión. Y ahora tú… no sabes perdonar.


	8. Con la H, de Héroe

Disclaimer: Ella firma Collins, yo HardLove. Ella firma en talonarios, yo en fanfics. Diferencias hay, ¿eh? no me diréis que no.

* * *

8\. CON LA "H", DE "HÉROE".

* * *

—Un héroe no es un ídolo; con porte gallardo e ideales de respeto. Un héroe es un suicida. Brincando cual cabra loca por el monte en busca del peligro.

Dice quien se arriesga por su familia, burlando la ley, venciendo el miedo. Destacando con discreta gracia y sonora dignidad. Triunfando en el mercado negro, sucumbiendo en las noches, pero recomponiéndose después en la lucha mayor contra el hambre: la caza.

—Me presento voluntaria —chilla en tu nombre—. Voluntaria como tributo.

¿Quién es la suicida ahora, hermana? Lloras. ¿Quién la héroe? Piensas.

—Un héroe no es más que una marioneta. Alguien que acaba bailando al son de los demás.

Desdeña quien hoy es símbolo de libertad, esperanza de toda una nación, rostro de una revolución.

Ella. Tu héroe. Te protege, te inspira, hace de los obstáculos algo fácil de salvar. Valiente. Desafiante… un guijarro creando ondas en el estanque de la historia y la libertad.


	9. Con la H, de Himno

Disclaimers: Mea es la situación, de Collins los personajes.

* * *

9\. CON LA "H", DE "HIMNO".

* * *

La sinfonía resuena en la habitación, belleza despertada tras la caricia ligera de dedos sobre un piano. Melodía precisa, remarcada, versada en color y felicidad. Dulzura en los oídos derramados desde un instrumental compás.

Allí desfilan ellas solas. Bajo un canto sacrosanto que ni los sinsajos memorizan. El que suena en la casa, todos los domingos, al concluir de sus individuales jornadas.

Bailan, tararean, ríen. Se pisan un par de veces, giran a destiempo, una con torpe elegancia y la otra con elegante torpeza. No importa.

La balada acompasa sus pasos, notas superpuestas y redondas que se les escapan del corazón.

Cierto, pronto la partitura acabará, el mundo regresará con sus exigencias y crueldades, guerra y muerte serán los únicos instrumentos con ganas de tocar, violentos y arrebatadores, pero ahora es momento del apogeo, del éxtasis, del ritual.

Es el momento de su baile pausado, libre, canto simbólico, renovación de un sinfónico himno de hermandad.


	10. Con la I, de Ira

Disclaimer: inspirado en Los Juegos del hambre, aunque abajo no aparezca realmente ninguno de los nombres que allí se nombran, xd.

* * *

10\. CON LA "I", DE "IRA".

* * *

Resuenan. Voces subrayando ira, una inconformidad contra el yugo que impunemente les saquea, tiraniza, pretendiendo domeñarlos con Arenas dantescas.

Suyos son. Los gritos desesperados de un pueblo silenciado por balas, por infames intereses políticos de un gobierno anárquico, implantando un imperio de terror.

Pero ya no es factible tragar, postergar esa ilusión llamada libertad.

Así que unen sus voces al llanto de un pueblo burlado, oprimido, pisoteado, humillado, repudiando los abusos, azuzando al cambio, apoyando la victoria de una epopeya, bosquejo de un mundo mejor.

Son diferentes, caras de distintas monedas, pero la ira las une: indignación, rabia, rencor contra el sistema, ese legado de muerte y soberbia que censura el hablar libre, el crecer fuerte, el pensar y vivir de forma diferente.

¿Cómo no sentir ira? Abajo el capitalismo, abajo la opresión. ¿Cómo no sentir cólera contra esa estocada anual, cosecha despojada de moralidad?

Pues **…** ¡Que los ahorcados se alcen! ¡Ira **…!** Reclamando su canción.


	11. Con la J, de Justos

Disclaimer: oh, dioses, este drable es tan "mmm" como el final de Sinsajo. Eah, algo que ya tenemos en común la Collins y yo. Felicitadme (o dadme tomatazos, los admito).

* * *

11\. CON LA "J", DE "JUSTOS".

* * *

Justos. Eso aseguran ser. Pero blanden el ojo por ojo, el diente por diente. La concepción más primitiva de justicia existente.

Tú te sientas entre ellos, hermana, claudicas ante esa palabra tan manida.

¿Crees que así honrarás mi memoria? Aseguras encima que es por mí. No te deshonres; no me mancilles. Condenar a quien nunca me lastimó no es justicia, no es la solución. Cargar mi muerte sobre esas almas infantes no traerá mi resurrección.

Os creéis justos, os creéis ecuánimes, dignos de alabanza y dilección. Pero, oh, ¿no veis que habéis perdido toda noción de esa concepción?

Os miro y no veo más que rabia acumulada, semillas de odio regadas con tiranía.

Déjame advertirte algo, hermana: en el banco de la violencia sólo se canjea muerte y venganza. Justicia, no.

Pero ¿quién escucha a los caídos? Sólo soy huella languideciendo bajo tierra, carne convertida en expiración. ¿Quién consentirá mis pedidos? Vosotros, los justos… no.


	12. Con la K, de Kilo

**Disclaimer: personajes de Collins (bla, bla, bla). Me aburría cuando escribí esto, xd. Había desayunado sonrisas ese día, al parecer. Dudo que la sussie también. Se la ve muy encabronada en sinsajo, xddd**

* * *

12\. CON LA "K", DE "KILO".

* * *

Encontró a su hermana al borde de las lágrimas, abrazándose con fuerza a la recién llegada. Mejilla contra solidez, dedos palpando grosor, labios saboreando su densidad, maravillada por su envergadura.

—¿Prim?

–Calla.

—¿Pero qué… —murmuró, tratando de entender—, haces?

—¡Admírala, Katniss!

La observó, sopesó, admiró y midió. ¡No era para tanto!

—Peso, altura, grosor, tamaño de foca.

—¿Insinúas acaso que está gorda?

—No está gorda —mintió con cuidado, con mucho cuidado—. Tiene sólo… unos muchos kilos de más.

—Es tal y como siempre la he soñado. Grande, pesada, curvilínea, imponente, kilométrica… única en su género. —La acarició, respetuosa, temerosa, reverente—. No te quiero cerca de ella —advirtió después.

—¡Hola! —Estalló Katniss—. Es una nevera. ¡U-na-ne-ve-ra! No tienes por qué abrazarla, ni mostrarte tan… protectora.

Se dio la vuelta, captando de reojo el breve, pero perceptible, beso que Prim dejó sobre esos muchos kilos con patas.

–¡Hermanas! –bufó–. ¡Bah! No sabían compartir.


	13. Con la L, de Libertad

Disclaimer: esto sí, sí, sí es poesía (creo...). Lo de Collins definitivamente que no; ¡humm! , mujer lista).

* * *

13\. CON LA "L", DE "LIBERTAD".

* * *

Dientes apretados. Cuerpos apaleados. Rabia contenida. Nudo en la garganta.

Te reclaman, libertad.

Cuellos quebrantados. Pechos congelados. Vidas censuradas. Risas exiliadas.

¿Dónde estás? Libertad.

Sé que fuiste perseguida. Hostigada. Golpeada. Violada. Impelida a ajusticiar.

Ahora no te ven. No te sienten. No te conocen. Creen que eres un mito, un cuento, un imposible.

¿Pero no oyes los rezos, los sollozos?

De labios inocentes proceden, en flores carmesí mueren.

¿No te pesa el silencio?

En la torre de Babel dos princesas aguardan. Azul y gris son los espejos de sus almas.

Rózalas. Tócalas. Bésalas.

Despólvate. Descúbrete. Revélate.

Deja que te saboreen. Que te abracen. Demuéstrales que sí existes.

No es gloria lo que buscan, ni guerra por lo que ayunan.

Es tu cielo, raso y amplio, lo que desean.

Es tu seno, cálido y materno, la lactancia que precisan.

¿Te animas, libertad, a amamantarlas?

Porque esperanza es tu olor. Igualdad tu verbo E independencia… tu voz.


	14. Con la M, de Muerte

Disclaimer: ¿Os suena el nombre de una tal Suzanne Collins? Dicen que es la creadora de Panem, un sitio muy chungo, raruno, muy lejos de aquí. Yo ni lo conozco. ¿Vosotros sí?

* * *

14\. CON LA "M", DE "MUERTE".

* * *

Muchos me tachan de nada y final. Otros me tienen por conducto, umbral hacia un todo, lugar inmortal.

Pero no soy tan secreta. Aunque puede que un enigma, enterrada en cuerpos que otros entierran.

Enterrada en tu hermana, la enterrada.

Es inútil intentar darme esquinazo. Cierto, no tengo pulmones, ni piel, ni esencia. Pero inhalé su último suspiro, revisto ahora su cuerpo, y expirada está su alma.

¿Lloras? apenas hace meses que me la he llevado. ¿La añoras? Yo lloré por ella durante trece años.

Ya desde niña fui su sombra, su ángel; invisible, silenciosa, vigilante.

Adelante, maldíceme si quieres.

Pero no. No me ruegues que te la devuelva, porque jamás te la traeré de vuelta.

Soy muerte, ¿recuerdas? flor de tiniebla. Soy halo fúnebre, losa fría, isla marginada del mar que es la vida.

¿Por qué ella, preguntas? ¿Por qué no a ti? Oh, vendré a buscarte, descuida. Hasta entonces… vive un poco, querida.


	15. Con la N, de Nana

**Disclaimer: las hermanas Everdeen son de Collins (oficialmente). Yo sólo las tomo prestadas para estos minifics.**

* * *

 **15\. CON LA "N", DE "NANA".**

* * *

Afuera, un árbol, el viento, un astro plateado.

Dentro, dos niñas, una cuna, un lamento.

Estira los dedos colándolos entre los barrotes; ella los agarra y se los lleva a su boquita de leche. El lloriqueo malcontento ensordece sus tímpanos, perturbando cada pequeña parte de su pecho, haciéndole resoplar.

–Shh, shh, no llores más… –repite a sus ojos azules–. No llores más.

El largo cabello oscuro cae sobre ambas, enmarcando el rostro de una, secando los pómulos de la otra.

Y canta. En susurros. Acallando los berridos que irritan la noche. La nana, atrapasueños que destierran posibles pesadillas, su canto, ángel de la guarda resuelto a jamás desamparar.

La nana persuade, soborna, arrulla, reconquista la calma. Es un aura que resplandece como las estrellas, poderosa y centelleante, desterrando todo malestar.

Bajo el compás, dos niñas se abrazan. Crías se amparan. Hermanas apegadas, parejas de una estrofa, oda a la ternura… modelos reverentes de fraternidad.


	16. Con la Ñ, de Ñoña

Disclaimer: ¿Yo, Collins? Ni por todos los drables con eñe del abecedario, señores. (Cuesta hacerlos, ¿sabéis? xddd).

* * *

16\. CON LA "Ñ", DE "ÑOÑA".

* * *

–¡Ayayayay! ¿Otra vez? –Resoplo quejumbrosa a Prim–.. ¿En serio, hermanita?

–¿Y por qué no? Si él es la medicina de mis pesadillas –responde con expresión bobalicona–. El pasatiempo de mis horas muertas, el bálsamo de mis penas.

–Muy ñoño –acuso.

–Por él, no importa ser ñoña –afirma–. Soy el arrullo de sus ronroneos, y él será mi atrapasueños. –Con cuidado, deposita al condenado a la cabecera de su cama–. Porque nos queremos más de lo que nos apreciamos por separado.

–Basta, por favor –suplico–. Basta. No quiero ni oírte.

–Para que lo entiendas –prosigue Prim, sin hacer caso a mis quejas–, con él no hay malos despertares. Cuando lo abrazo, detiene mis desvelos, sosiega mis miedos, caza mi hambre, colma mis sonrisas y espanta las preocupaciones.

Gruño. Jamás había oído palabras más cursis y ñoñas que aquellas. Y que encima fueran para ese estúpido gato zarrapastroso con ínfulas… incomprensible.


	17. Con la O, de Orgullo

Disclaimer: oh, no no no. Ni Suzanne ni Collins se incluyen en las credenciales de mi DNI.

* * *

17\. CON LA "O", DE "ORGULLO".

* * *

Tiembla. Se remueve entre sábanas deshilachadas. La lluvia cae torrencial y furiosa tras los postigos, haciendo llorar a la propia noche.

—¿Mamá? —quiere llamar. Aprieta los párpados para escapar del reflejo de un rayo crepitante–. Te necesito –desea decir. Pero algo más fuerte que ella la ordena a callar.

Orgullo. La incita a no levantarse, a no pedir ayuda.

Orgullo… ya no es letanía ni repetición. Es una amiga. Su sombra inseparable. Su genio imbatible. La segunda piel que se le adhiere desde el instante en que su yo más infantil le recuerda balbuceante «papá se ha ido, mamá también», y el rencor por ese hecho le resuelve un «ella no te arropará».

Entonces la percibe a su lado. Brindándole un abrazo, un apoyo silencioso, cálido, reconfortante, lleno de entendimiento. Su Patito.

Y suspira, porque el orgullo es su peor enemigo, pero al menos obtiene el abrazo de Prim en esa noche de tormenta.


	18. Con la P, de Pena

Disclaimer: ninguna de las Everdeen me pertenece… aunque este pequeño drable sí.

* * *

18\. CON LA "P", DE "PENA".

* * *

Muchos tosen, se convulsionan, estertores de pechos agarrotados aferrándose a la vida. Pero vosotras sólo tenéis ojos para él.

Lo han retirado a un lado, laxo en el suelo, cuerpo inerte, piel tiznada, ojo sin vida. La visión hace que se os encoja el alma.

–No –murmuráis a trío arrodillándoos a su lado–. No, no, no –repetís buscando su pulso… en vano.

Con cada negación algo trepa por vuestra garganta, caliente y denso, enroscándose con ahínco y furia, asfixiándoos. Pena. A cada segundo late constante en el pecho, hiriente, violento, agónico, abarcando vuestros ojos, derramándose por ellos imparable, amargamente, sin consuelo.

Abrazadas con fuerza os miráis con desespero, el horror crispándoos el rostro y los labios temblorosos, presos de la más devastadora de las angustias.

Pena. Os arrasa, os demuele, os reduce a esquirlas de dolor. Porque él ha muerto. Y ahora no sois más que desazón ambulante, pena sollozante, funerales de toda esperanza.


	19. Con la Q, de Quicio

Disclaimer: ni firmo Collins, ni tengo sus millones.

* * *

19\. CON LA "Q", DE "QUICIO".

* * *

¡Era feo, inútil, cargante! Y un rencoroso. Ella había intentado asearlo y dejarlo visiblemente agradable, gesto que el gato interpretó (acertadamente) como intentos de acabar con su vida.

Con qué gusto, con qué deleite, le arrancaría cada uno de sus zarrapastrosos bigotes, con tal de que dejara de tironear, olfatear, respirar cerca de su ropa interior

Siempre estaba soltando bolas de pelo junto a sus ropas, presumiendo de zarpas que arañaban, meando a sabiendas donde no debía, haciendo caso omiso de las órdenes que ella le daba; moviendo la cola cuando ella le chillaba, como si su voz fuera una molesta mosca a la que quisiera espantar… mirándola con esos ojos grandes de bobo, rasgados y amarillentos, llenos de altiva prepotencia.

¡AAAAH-AAAARRGGG! Definitivamente, la sacaba de quicio.

–¡Prim!¡Dile que suelte mis bragas!

Intentar calmarse inhalando profundamente no daba resultados, sólo lograba que la sonrisita gatuna aumentara.

Pero lo peor era…

–Miau. –La respuesta de Prim.


	20. Con la R, de Reencuentro

Disclaimer: Ni Panem ni las Everdeen me pertenecen, todo es obra de la Collins y quienes hicieron de su saga una parida de millones.

* * *

20\. CON LA "R", DE "REENCUENTRO".

* * *

En los labios, silencio. En los cuerpos, tensión. En los pasos cautela, en los ojos océanos de expectación.

Caminad. No os detengáis. ¿Por qué permanecer cada una en una punta del andén? El aire huele a tensión, a reproches. Al reencuentro. Pero cualquier verbo y adjetivo se hace innecesario.

Se cruzan vuestras miradas. Después las sigue una carrera corta, ansiosa, apresurada. Seguido de manos que se buscan, mejillas que se acarician, abrazos quejumbrosos que dicen ¡no me sueltes, te necesito!

Tras el reencuentro el ocaso ya no trae oscuridad, el frío no se alimenta con la pérdida de la hermana e hija que aún añoráis. Mientras, el viento otoñal que en torno a ambas zumba juega como un chiquillo en libertad con vuestros cabellos, ríe cristalino en vuestros oídos, prímula brisa, ecos de la auténtica que dos años lleváis sin escuchar.

Porque termina el ingerir tazas de nostalgia, el ponerle dos velas a la soledad.


	21. Con la S, de Silencio

Disclaimer: ninguna de las Everdeen me pertenece… y mal me temo que este drable hecho a prisas lo demuestra con creces.

* * *

21\. CON LA "S", DE "SILENCIO".

* * *

Hay gente que me odia, que me teme. Que me entiende como la sensación de poder oír todo sin escuchar nada, el tacto de la desesperación, el canto al oído de la tristeza más depresiva.

Mas se equivocan. La quietud es mi día a día, sí. Pero la soledad no es mi exterior, sino mi corazón. Mi voz. No soy siempre de la clase que atormenta, que escuece, que amarra al pasado. Puedo ser cómodo, confiado, apacible. Silencio suave, conciso, del que reconforta e impulsa, sin necesidad de palabras... sin necesidad de nada. Hablando al callar, callando al hablar.

Entonces soy la conversación de las personas que se quieren, esas que leen la quietud de los labios, que traducen la emoción en los ojos. Porque como silencio también soy la voz de la familiaridad, la seguridad. Más cuando se trata de dos hermanas que hacen de mí su código, su limbo, su lengua, su hogar.


	22. Con la T, de Tormenta

Disclaimer: la Sussie no ha escrito esto. Y esto sólo es en verdad una continuación de "Orgullo".

* * *

22\. CON LA "T", DE "TORMENTA".

* * *

–Me quedo a dormir contigo –declara Prim, acomodándose en la cama–. Me dan miedo las tormentas –arguye torpemente, aunque ambas saben quién teme realmente las tormentas.

Ella se limita a aferrarse con fuerza a su hermana, apreciando su mentira, una mentira destinada a evitar que pase la tormenta a solas con su desasosiego, sus paranoias y su orgullo. Porque por mucho que le cueste admitirlo, Katniss Everdeen le teme a las tormentas. Hacen el triple de ruido que una explosión y recuerdan el peligro de las minas.

La mano de Prim acaricia su brazo antes de que el temor la estremezca, abraza su espalda mientras la oye tararear una canción de cuna, la misma que Katniss le cantara de niña. Y cuando otra descarga eléctrica llega estruendosa, arrogante, dominante, sólo puede pensar:

–Que siga tronando. Que caiga el cielo entero.

Porque junto a Prim ni la más discreta de las tormentas importuna su pecho.


	23. Con la U, de Universo

Disclaimer: Porque esto es lo que me ha salido en quince minutos. Y porque no podía despedirme de este reto sin hacer mención a Mellark en plan bocadillo entre las miradas a las Everdee sister. I'm Team Peeta forever, señores; qué le voy a hacer.

* * *

23\. CON LA "U", DE "UNIVERSO".

* * *

Lo hizo.

Dejó la timidez en el cajón de los cachivaches rotos; se enfundó la audacia como segundo apellido; ofreció su lealtad y ellas le aceptaron como a un igual en su mundo cómplice. Ojos grises en ojos azules llamando a otro azul, intercambio de ojeadas completando lo inabarcable en el idioma de las palabras.

Universo de dos convertido en mundo de tres.

¿Deliraba? Sí. Cuando ni tres frases se habían dirigido porque la timidez le encontraba pringado de harina; cuando únicamente se limitaba a admirar su admiración por las tartas del escaparate; cuando ellas continuaban fuera, la distancia convertida en océanos de Palabras nunca dichas, nacidas del deseo y el corazón, asesinadas por su propia cobardía.

Pero, oh, qué no daría porque Mellark y Everdeen se conjugaran en el mismo presente. Aunque Eso sería en otro mundo con materia, energía, espacio y tiempo diferentes. Un universo alterno. Un universo fantasioso. Un eterno imposible… ¿verdad?


	24. Con la V, de Vals

**Disclaimer: Collins no me pertenece. (Bien). Así que tampoco sus personajes. (Mal).**

* * *

24. **CON LA "V", DE "VALS".**

* * *

Bailaban pegados. Él la sostenía con exquisitez cual ave delicada con la vida a punto de esfumarse, ella se dejaba llevar como hoja atrapada por el viento. Se creían a solas, e ignoraban que estaban siendo espiados.

Atónita la mayor, sonriente la menor, temiendo romper el momento ninguna reveló su presencia.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó ella.

—Has mejorado mucho. No me has pisado ni una sola vez.

En respuesta, ella lo pisó, pero en lugar de enfadarse, él se rió, un sonido que calentó los corazones de las dos hermanas, y que le impulsó a extender el brazo y hacerla girar sobre sí misma, con tal maestría que parecía que había nacido con el talento del vals en los pies.

—¿En qué piensas tú? —quiso saber él, notas después, arrimándole a su pecho para volver a ser uno solo.

—En ti.

¿Y ellas? En que siempre asociarían el vals con aquella última muestra de amor.


	25. Con la W, de Whisky

Disclaimer: Las Everdeen son de Collins. (Y a mí se me acaban las letras y el abecedario).

* * *

25\. CON LA "W", DE "WHISKY".

* * *

—¿Qué demonios haces con las botellas de Haymitch? —El grito de Prim tuerce en tu boca una mueca de consternación.

—¡No lo entiendes! —confiesas apenas murmurando; el whisky te arde en la garganta con dolor—. ¿Qué pasa si lo decepciono? ¿Si llega a darse cuenta de que no lo merezco? ¿O si…?

—Así que era eso… —se coloca delante, los brazos en jarras—. ¿Y no se te ha ocurrido pensar que Peeta pueda estar sintiendo los mismos miedos?

—¿Crees…?

—Oh, estoy segura. —suspira. Sonríes, aliviada, notando en la mejilla la caricia fantasmagórica de sus dedos—. Así que ve. Un sí, quiero, te está esperando fuera.

Antes, te lanzas a darle un agradecido abrazo… pero tus manos la atraviesan

Despiertas. El mareo no tarda en sentarse a tu lado. Balbuceas incongruencias, mientras lloras al aire con el patético desconsuelo del que ha resucitado entre sus miedos y fantasmas horas antes de su boda.


	26. Con la X, de Xilófono

Disclaimer: Sólo tenéis que adivinar de quién se trata para que os confiese que en el fondo es un personaje de Collins. xd

* * *

26\. CON LA "X", DE "XILÓFONO". "

* * *

Recorrió la casa de puntillas, asomándose con cautela y cierto recelo a las habitaciones. Abrió armarios, sacudió pliegues de sábanas para despejar posibles escondites bajo las camas. Ni el váter se libró de sus recelos.

Finalmente se llevó una mano al pecho con alivio y sacó de debajo de la camiseta su reliquia. Un objeto pequeño forrado en madera, a juego con el xilófono que era su nombre. Admirándolo, sus venas se hincharon sin querer comprimirse, sin pedir permiso para elevar su espíritu a la máxima potencia.

 _Tocó, viviendo y muriendo a ritmo de la música, el corazón haciendo «clic», primero, «crac», segundos después, brazo extendido hacia delante y curvado sosteniendo su xilofónico tesoro, los dedos de la otra mano agitándose acalambrados en el aire cual baquetas furiosas arrancando percusión a las desgastadas láminas del igualmente desgastado instrumento._

Tocó para escapar de su identidad. Para ser únicamente una voz rota desgarrándose ante otro juguete roto.


	27. Con la Y, de Yegua

Disclaimer: (por penúltima vez). El reto se acaba y el presi tenía que hacer acto de presencia. Of course.

* * *

27\. CON LA "Y", DE "YUGULAR".

* * *

Panem mañana es su lema; Panem por siempre la excusa de sus acciones. Ellas lo saben y por ello tiemblan. La uña esmaltada de Capitolio se alza y besa la infantil garganta, tenaza fría como el toque del invierno contra la yugular que tan ansioso está de retorcer.

—Lo haré. —Aúlla la Chica en Llamas en voz baja—. Convenceré a todo el mundo de que no estaba desafiando al Capitolio.

El desdén invade su cuerpo mientras agarra esa papeleta ambulante que lo empezó todo.

—Apunta más alto. —Siente el terror de ellas cosquillearle su propia yugular. La sensación es tan dulce que lo bebería por mares—. Por si te quedas corta. —Su aliento se enreda en el cabello rubio al inclinarse mientras encuentra los grises ojos—. Convénceme a mí.

Y se contiene. Porque doblegar una yugular con público es más placentero; sabrosa y fulminante. Como tomarse una macabra taza de café hirviendo.


	28. Con la Z, de Zapatos

Disclaimer: Y Collins colorado, este alfabeto hungeriano se ha acabado.

* * *

28\. CON LA "Z", DE "ZAPATOS".

* * *

Los odiaba. Le recordaban su ausencia, con ese gris idéntico a otro gris más añorado. Un último regalo; por si no volvía; por si las armas de Los Juegos acabaran haciendo con su cuerpo lo mismo que con un papel desechado.

Pero cuando los vio al rescatarlos de debajo de la cama, una idea destelló su culpable conciencia. Estaban allí, dispuestos a recordarle como un rayo de luz que ella siempre cumplía sus promesas. Y se los puso. Los llevó en todo momento aun cuando le dañaban los pulgares, plantada frente a la pantalla, creyendo estúpidamente que estaba ayudando, que le infundiría ánimos.

Y sí; ellos la hicieron volar finalmente, ignorando los flashes y los aplausos que resonaban alrededor, aplastando las flores con las que habían alfombrado el andén en honor a los dos vencedores.

Zapatos de alivio que giraban y giraban, fundiéndola con el fraternal regazo que la acogió nada más detenerse el tren.


End file.
